


Live, Love, Confusion

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: If Wynonna won't talk about boys on her own, Waverly will make her.





	Live, Love, Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched the 2 seasons of Wynonna Earp available on Netflix UK in four days and can I just say it's an amazing show and I am wholeheartedly offended that the one straight ship since, like, 2015 I've actually shipped enough to write fic about *isn't* canon.   
> Having said that please don't take this fic (written, probably slightly incoherently, in a post-binge watching haze) as an intimation that Wynonna Earp a) needs a man, or b) that that man can't be Dolls instead of or in addition to Doc.

_ How’d you solve a problem like Wynonna?  _

 

That was a question Waverly had heard variants of her whole life. How to stop Wynonna stealing Waverly’s toys, or staying out too long playing hide and seek with Willa. How to stop her resisting the police psychologists, arguing with her foster parents, scaring her peers and having sex with their boyfriends. 

 

As she lay in bed with Nicole, hands buried in soft ginger coils while they gazed into each other’s eyes, talking out the day, Waverly found herself confronted with a variant on the latter. 

 

“It’s probably not my business but, uh, Wynonna and Doc. And Dolls. What’s up with that?” 

 

Waverly sighed, lying down flat “Yeah.” 

 

“Sorry,” Nicole apologised, propping herself up on her elbows so their gazes met again “It’s just the baby’s Doc’s, but at the party with the peaches and the...y’know... Wynonna was kissing Dolls, and she also had sex with a demon and…” 

 

Waverly gave her girlfriend a stern look. 

 

“Okay.” Nicole flopped down, nodding “Not to slut shame, but what the hell?” 

 

“Don’t forget,” Waverly added dryly with a commiserating pat of her girlfriend’s hand “I also kissed Rosita. Doc’s girlfriend.” 

 

“Is this a team or a soap opera?” Nicole grumbled “I just feel like this is all gonna blow up soon.” 

 

With a hum, Waverly snuggled down further in the heap of blankets on the bed. Taking her cue, Nicole’s arms wound their way around Waverly’s waist. Minutes later, Nicole was asleep. 

 

“I think it blew up a long time ago, babe.” Waverly whispered. 

 

But she’d try to help stop a reignition. 

 

And here she’d thought she’d given up boy talk when she started dating Nicole. 

 

** 

 

“So,” Waverly smiled, skipping into the kitchen to catch Wynonna un-caffeinated and off guard “Wanna talk about boys?” 

 

Wynonna stared Waverly dead in the eye as she poured at least five decent espressos’ worth of coffee into one giant mug. 

 

“You don’t really get a choice.” Waverly added. 

 

The mug hit the kitchen table with a resounding thunk and Wynonna nearly followed as she sat down, righting herself at the last moment. Stifling her laughter, Waverly poured herself a cup of tea and joined her sister. 

 

“Are boys more important than a big-ass demon?” Wynonna asked caustically. 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes “No, but I don’t see any demons here. And boys’re a pretty big thing you’ve been not-dealing with.” 

 

Wynonna growled, chugged half of the coffee in one go, and said “Fine!” 

 

“Great!” Waverly smiled “Do you like Dolls or not?” 

 

“What, as in  _ like-like _ ?” Wynonna sneered, complete with sarcastic air quotes. 

 

“Yes.” Waverly confirmed patiently. 

 

Wynonna’s bravado flickered, and for a second she was vulnerable. She looked down at the table, but answered “I don’t know.” 

 

“Okay. What about Doc? Have you kissed him since Rosita…?” 

 

“Kinda.” 

 

“Kinda?” 

 

Wynonna shrugged, pulling a face “It wasn’t really sexual, it was just...I don’t know.” 

 

“Okaaay. What about Dolls?” 

 

“I’ve only kissed him twice.” 

 

Waverly sipped her tea, watching Wynonna’s mouth twitch. 

 

“You feel guilty about it.” 

 

Wynonna’s foot connected with Waverly’s shin under the table. Considering Wynonna gave birth a week ago, the power behind it was pretty impressive. 

 

“Ow!” 

 

“Don’t sound so accusatory, then.” 

 

“I wasn’t accusing!” Waverly protested “I was just thinking. If you feel guilty for kissing Dolls, that means you must’ve felt like you and Doc were an item.” 

 

Wynonna shook her head in denial “We weren’t an item.” 

 

“But you  _ felt  _ like you were. And if  _ he  _ felt like you were, then…” 

 

Wynonna burst, cutting her off “He sure as Hell- and that’s pretty fucking sure- doesn’t feel like it now!” 

 

Waverly stared. Wynonna coughed demurely then, when that didn’t stop the Younger Sibling Stare of Triumph, downed the rest of her coffee. Finally, voice rough, she broke. 

 

“It’s weird, okay? He’s the father of my child so he would kind of be an even bigger dickhead than he is if he didn’t help me try to break the curse that we need to break to keep her safe. I trust him one-hundred-percent, and I am so glad he’s on our side, and we…” Wynonna briefly dropped into a whisper “ _ I  _ feel like we have some kind of connection.And he says all these smooth-talking things. But,” she exhaled, nostrils flaring “at the same time I feel like I’m a way for him to make up the regrets he had with Wyatt. The sex was good, but he moved on from that pretty fucking quickly.”

 

“And, yes,” Wynonna added, anticipating Waverly’s next question “I was jealous of Rosita. But I was also jealous of Eliza. Y’know, Doc called me a ‘greedy bitch’ when we were arguing about the third seal. Tried to take it back, but I knew he meant it. Was he right?”

 

“You’re allowed to want what you want.” Waverly reassured her, holding out her hand palm-up for Wynonna to squeeze “And love is a tricky thing, so sometimes that’s hard to work out. I should know, right?” 

 

Wynonna laughed, surprised, but sobered up “Yeah, but you and Haught have a  _ relationship.  _ You’re  _ girlfriends. _ And you’ve had practice in relationships, I’m not even sure I know what 

romantic love feels like. Or, actually, how to have friends. I’m just broken, I guess.” 

 

“You have friends! You just need to stop flirting with them.” 

 

“I haven’t flirted with either in ages! And I’ve never flirted with Jeremy.” 

 

Waverly cooed, resting her head on her palm dramatically “You called Jeremy your friend.” 

 

“He’s nice. I guess.” 

 

“He’s also slightly scared of you.” Waverly pointed out. 

 

Wynonna scoffed “Join the club.” 

 

“Okay.” Waverly sat up straighter “There’s a lot to unpack there. We’re not doing it today. Back to the point: try less flirting, more soul-searching, less touching.” 

 

“So, never interact with anyone but you, Nicole, and Jeremy?” 

 

“No! Wynonna, take this seriously.” 

 

“I am! But I can’t close them off if we’re trying to work together. And I can’t confront Dolls just to-” 

 

“Just to?” 

 

“Reject him.” Wynonna admitted quietly “If it was just sex, I would say yes. Except we both know how well that turned out, so maybe I wouldn’t.” 

 

“So does that mean that you wanna couple up with Doc, or?” 

 

“No. Not exactly. At least.” Wynonna conceded “Not yet.” 

 

“So sometime?” Waverly pressed, mouth twitching up. 

 

“In the future, maybe. If…” 

 

Wynona trailed off. 

 

“If?” 

 

“If he doesn’t decide that he hates me for taking his longevity, and if he decides to stick around.” 

 

“Welp.” Waverly responded succinctly, punctuating her words with a gulp of tea “Baby steps.” 

  
  



End file.
